<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hypocrisy by TravisMarshallSigno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310847">Hypocrisy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisMarshallSigno/pseuds/TravisMarshallSigno'>TravisMarshallSigno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisMarshallSigno/pseuds/TravisMarshallSigno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hypocrisy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the dawn of the Christmas day as I continued my work as my gender dysphoria manifested to take part of me, I can hear the joyful cheer of children managing their own thoughts as I wander all alone in this empty room ignoring the horrific incantations of the church. It is without a doubt that I could not bare to uphold my thoughts of horror of the hypocrisy and sermons of the church, how ruthless must they say about how they would accept me as a homosexual yet cannot act upon the my behalf? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is it not fair for me to love who I please without being judged by sight?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have served the churched and worked on its quarters for years and I do uphold their teachings and values but how low they would tackle on who I am as a person just because of my sexuality, have my years of servitude have not been an act of goodwill and faith as proof of how I only exist upon to be the realms of the world and wish to have the same rights as you my dear beloved sermoner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cannot stand and hold my thoughts at this hypocrisy, I have served the orphanages, the poor, the priests and nuns and yet I am only ridiculed and seen as a sinner. I shall only  be seen as a monster in their eyes no matter how much love and forgiveness I can bring, what other acts of penance can I yet yield?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To my dear beloved lovers I have fought for us since I was a young boy, I have fought to be with you and please do not dismiss me as a vessel of holy words. I do know how hard our situation is, how hard it is to love you all in closed doors? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is it a sin to wear my heart on my shoulders?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is it a sin to love people regardless of their sex?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have been faithful and have been brought up by the priests and nuns and I shall not excuse them for all of this hypocrisy, I am enraged my dear father. I cannot pray for the Pater Nostre knowing that what resides behind it is a source of prejudice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shall abide it no more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I am an enemy of the state and an enemy of the church as my ancestors will always be and in this words I shall take part of my activism and continue to fight for equality and justice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>12/25/2020</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>